¿Correspondidos o No? 14
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alisa pasa por una situacion dificil despues de la dura batalla contra Jin Kazama y que, lamentablemente, termino secuestrada. Ella quiere escapar, pero Jin le hace una pregunta que pone a prueba su romance y su lealtad hacia Lars.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**Los personajes no me pertenecen y algunas escenas que leeran a continuacion contienen lenguaje moderado.

**Capitulo Catorce: Jin pone en graves aprietos a Alisa**

Estoy secuestrada, atada de pies y manos, nunca me habia sentido peor en toda mi vida y abandonada... Devil Jin me mantiene retenida sin nadie quien me pueda salvar, justo como las palabras predictivas que dijo Zafina dias anteriores cuando visitaba su casa por primera vez. Si mi situacion por la que paso es critica, la que atraviesa Lars es peor: el mismo Angel de la Muerte acabo hiriendolo de gravedad dejandolo solo en el punto de encuentro donde ambos peleamos contra el enemigo sin que nadie pasaba a su alrededor para ayudarlo a llevar al hospital. Todo fue mi culpa porque queria sacrificar mi vida con tal de derrotar a Jin Kazama, o a su alter ego, pero todo esfuerzo y sacrificio que hicimos fue en vano. Desperte del golpe que el mismo villano me propino despues de la pelea y acabe en un lugar extraño que el lo denomina "La Guarida Negra" listo para someterme en sus bajos experimentos que lo preparo especialmente para mi, luego lo mire con odio por causar un grave daño hacia nosotros.

"Eres un sucio y maniatico diablo, ¿que le hiciste a Lars?". Preguntaba angustiada por saber que fue de mi amor.

"¿Por que quieres saber de el si sabemos que esta muerto?" Pregunto Devil Jin que nada mas importaba el verme sufrir por quien mas quiero.

"No esta muerto, Lars no esta muerto... Solo esta herido porque pidio que le dieras tu mejor golpe para que terminara la pelea de una vez. Sin embargo, yo estaba dispuesta a todo por gastar mis baterias, mis circuitos roboticos y mi vida entera por protegerlo, pero el se adelanto porque me quiere mucho y quiere hacerlo todo por amor". Dije a medida que iba creciendo mi angustia y mi furia porque mi intuicion me dice que no esta muerto. Ademas, no veia las ganas de soltarme las cadenas e ir tras el para derrotarlo de una vez y salvar la tierra por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de que alguien me ayude.

"Ya veo... Eres capaz de hacer todo por amor. Felicidades, Alisa, haces muy bien en defenderlo a capa y espada, pero... pisa tierra, por favor. Lars desaparecio de la faz de la tierra y ya no regresara mas. Anda, culpame por todo lo que quieras, pero debes asimilar que lo perdiste, ya no lo veras jamas en tu vida. Acepta que hoy te toco perder". Dijo Devil Jin que se retiro del lugar para volver a ser Jin Kazama, mientras que yo no me daba por vencida porque mi corazon sabe que Lars aun sigue vivo y asi sera.

"Jin... ¡no voy a perderlo! No lo hare porque tengo la buena sensacion que aun vive y porque lo amo mas que nunca. He cambiado completamente y todo fue por el, ya no soy la niña ingenua que se dejo controlar por ti hace seis años, soy la nueva Alisa Bosconovitch, mas fuerte, mas segura de mi misma, mas decidida con lo que hago y eso... no lo podras cambiar". Dije, convencida de que no ire a caer en sus chantajes y para que me deje salir de esta prision que me tiene atormentada.

Mientras tanto, las noticias sobre la batalla contra Jin Kazama y su alter ego contra Lars y yo se difundieron por todos lados convirtiendose en la mas comentada de la jornada en los noticieros televisivos, Melinda tambien se entero de esto desde la television del hotel y lloro al ver a su amigo de la infancia herido e inconsciente antes de su traslado al hospital. Las lagrimas que salieron de su rostro brotaron tanto que no podia contenerlo.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por que no pude estar alli y verlos en accion? ¿Por que hacen esto a alguien tan inocente como Lars? ¿Por que esta pasando esto? ¿Que sera de Alisa?". Dijo Melinda que, entre lagrimas, agarro mi celular que olvide y llamo a Lili para avisarle de la noticia.

"Lili, hola... soy Melinda, de nuevo te llamo porque ocurrio una desgracia". Dijo Melinda con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Una desgracia? ¿Que tipo de desgracia paso, Melinda?" Pregunto Lili sorprendida y curiosa a la vez.

"Hubo una batalla en un lugar desolado en el que mis amigos se comprometieron en ir para enfrentarse al enemigo. Sin embargo, acabo de ver en las noticias que hubo un herido tirado en el suelo y que lo trasladaron al hospital. Lili, hirieron de gravedad... a Lars". Dijo Melinda que no pudo evitar seguir llorando al dar el aviso a Lili que se quedo impactada por esto.

"¡Imposible! ¡Dios quiera que no le haya pasado nada malo! Alisa esta devastada porque no tiene a Lars a su lado y no tiene a nadie para quien la salve haciendo que su vida penda de un hilo, era justo lo que me faltaba por saber, Melinda. ¿Como estara la pobre?". Dijo Lili preguntando por la situacion por la que estoy pasando.

"No se, yo solo vi como una ambulancia llevo a Lars al hospital del lugar de la batalla, pero Alisa no aparecia por ninguna parte. Tal vez, tuvo la suerte de escapar del enemigo, pero este debe uno de los mas astutos que conocieron hasta ahora. No quiero imaginar lo peor que puede venir mas adelante, Lili". Asevero Melinda secando sus lagrimas de a poco.

Por otro lado, Zafina tambien supo de esta desgracia mediante una fuerte vision que vino intempestivamente cuando estaba en su casa:

"Ay, siento una vision terrible que me esta afectando. No se lo que me pasa, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que algo no anda bien con Alisa y Lars. Ire a la calle a investigar porque no me quedare sin saber que le hicieron a, por lo menos, uno de ellos. Esto no se quedara asi, Jin Kazama".

Jin se acerco a mi y trato de seducirme, pero me quede inmovil pensando que esto seria una tactica para volver a su lado, controlando de nuevo mi mente y traicionando a Lars como lo hizo hace seis años, pero confio de que no caere en su trampa de nuevo. Ademas, Lee Chaolan hizo unas mejorias que me hacen convertir en una mejor persona, asi que Jin no podra manipularme una vez mas. De repente, Jin me hizo una pregunta dificil para ver si es posible que me rescaten, la misma que podria cambiar todo y que solo dependera de mi responder bien.

"Alisa, se que eres inteligente y estas haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a Lars, hasta con tu propia vida, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta que bien podria poner a prueba tu fidelidad hacia el". Dijo Jin con un tono misterioso tratando de complicarlo cada vez mas, cosa que no me agradaba en absoluto.

"¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo que me hara poner a prueba toda mi fidelidad que tengo hasta ahora con Lars? Esto es una locura, Jin, que no te lo puedo perdonar. Esta bien, lanzame la pregunta cuando quieras y despues, dame un poco de tiempo para pensarla". Dije porque queria seguirle la corriente para ver que es lo que piensa decir.

"¿Regresaras conmigo con tal de que alguien te salve?". Pregunto Jin y me tomaria mucho mas tiempo de lo debido en responderla. No se que hacer, pero tendria que responder la pregunta que podria continuar siendo fiel a Lars o traicionarlo. Sin embargo, alguien vendria, enterada de la noticia, para distraer a Jin teniendo la oportunidad de rescatarme, escapar lo mas rapido posible e irme al hospital.

"Jin Kazama, sabia que te encontraria haciendo daño a Alisa... Dejala libre para que vaya por Lars Alexandersson, mientras que yo me encargare de ti". Dice Zafina, la unica persona dispuesta a liberarme.


End file.
